


One Man's Hoodie is another Man's also Hoodie

by christallized



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, still not good at tagging, wholesome bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christallized/pseuds/christallized
Summary: Nathaniel is cold. Marc lets him borrow his hoodie. As the trope goes, once a boyfriend gifts a hoodie, he never gets it back.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	One Man's Hoodie is another Man's also Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts).



Nathaniel yawned.

“Rough night?” Marc asked, looking up from his journal with a sympathetic smile.

They sat together in Ms. Bustier's classroom, twenty minutes before class was supposed to start. No one else had arrived yet, allowing the two a brief moment to talk with each other before school started for the day.

“The worst,” Nathaniel mumbled, leaning into his boyfriend's shoulder. “I kept having this weird dream.”

“Do tell,” Marc said, dipping his shoulder a little to give Nathaniel a better head-resting position.

“I was lying down at the beach, and the rest of the class was throwing volleyballs around me,” Nathaniel muttered. “But they kept aiming the ball at my face, and I kept having to sit up and throw it back so I wouldn't get hit.”

“That sounds exhausting,” Marc said.

“It was,” Nathaniel whined, eyes closed. “Chloe kicked me in the head.”

Marc winced. “Do you have dreams like this often?”

“Volleyball? No, I'm not that sporty.”

“About Chloe.”

“Oh.” Nathaniel was silent for several minutes. Just as Marc was about to assume he'd fallen asleep, Nathaniel muttered, “not as often as I used to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I used to have nightmares all the time. She was a...what do you call something that keeps coming back over and over again?”

“Recurring?”

“That sounds about right. It was especially bad after Evillustrator.”

“I'm sorry,” Marc said, reaching out his free hand for Nathaniel's.

“I've got medication now, and you, though, so it's not as bad,” Nathaniel said, smiling sleepily at Marc. “It's okay. This isn't a...what was it...recurring thing anymore. I just wish it didn't have to kick me in the ass at 3 in the morning.”

“You've still got some time before class,” Marc suggested. “Why not catch some sleep now?”

“I would,” Nathaniel groaned, slinking closer to Marc. “But it's too cold.”

“Is that why you're all touchy-feely today?”

“It's chilly,” Nathaniel said, pressing his nose into Marc's jacket. “I'm cold.”

“You're being overdramatic.”

“ I'm frozen.”

Marc laughed. “Alright,” he said, pushing Nathaniel away.

“Noooooooo,” Nathaniel muttered, reaching out for him with closed eyes. “Don't leave me.”

“Just a sec,” Marc said, shrugging the jacket off of his shoulders. “Here, take my hoodie.”

Nathaniel paused as Marc draped his jacket over his boyfriend's shoulders. “Oh.”

“There, how's that?” Marc asked.

“It's warm,” Nathaniel said, tugging the red jacket around him like a blanket. His head dropped to the table like a stone and he was asleep within the minute.

Marc tried his best to laugh quietly. The hairs on his arms prickled with the sudden exposure to cold air, but it was a discomfort he was more than willing to pay so that his exceptionally cute boyfriend could have 20 more minutes of sleep.

Five minutes later, the door opened and some of the early classmates began taking their seats. No one seemed surprised that Marc was there, but they shared knowing smiles at the two boys. Some of them (Marinette, Adrien, etc.) respectfully spoke in quieter voices while others (Kim) didn't take notice at all and spoke as loud as they pleased. Nathaniel slept through it all.

“Hey, Marc,” Alix said, waving as she stepped in. “Class is gonna start soon.”

“Hey, Alix.” Marc glanced down at his phone. “Yeah, I'm leaving now. I'd rather not be late for my class.”

“Take care,” the pink-haired girl called out as he left the classroom. “See you this afternoon.”

“Yeah,” Marc responded, closing the door behind him and swiftly making his way to his classroom.

It was only when he stepped into his own classroom and the rush of cold air brushed against his shoulders that he realized he'd left his jacket with Nathaniel.

That was okay.

~oOo~

Marc did feel a little self-conscious at first without his red jacket to hide him and keep him warm, but he didn't regret lending his jacket, only that he didn't think to take a picture first.

There were definitely people looking at him, though. Marc tried to ignore the lingering glances.

It's not like there was much to look at, anyway. He wasn't exactly muscular, and there was a small but still obvious tan line between his upper arm and forearm, proof of how often he was used to wearing his jacket.

He was starting to miss his hoodie.

In an attempt to distract himself from everyone and everything else, Marc pulled out his phone and began texting.

**Marc:** So how's your day been?

 **Nath:** warm

 **Marc:** Can't relate.

 **Nath:** sry

your a lifesaver. Ily

Marc smiled, feeling warm on the inside even as he rubbed his arms and shivered on the outside.

**Marc:** I miss you

 **Nath:** awwww

 **Marc:** I was talking to the hoodie

 **Nath:** akgdsckdl

i'll give it back at the art classroom

 **Marc:** Sounds good

Sighing, Marc put his phone away and turned his attention back to the lecture.

~oOo~

The clocks had to be broken or something, there was no way time was going by this slowly.

Marc impatiently tapped his finger against the desk, watching the clock on the wall hover at 2:59 for much too long.

When the bell rang, Marc practically dashed out of the classroom, up the stairs to the Art room.

“Hello, Marc,” the art teacher said with a friendly wave. “You're the first to arrive.”

Marc groaned internally and took a seat at his and Nathaniel's desk, pulling out his journal and waiting.

Juleka and Rose entered side by side, sharing headphone earbuds and lost in their own little world. They took their seats, listening and whispering quick snippets of conversation to each other.

Marinette was next to enter, with a cheerful wave and a smile. Marc responded with a polite wave.

“You look cold,” Marinette said. “Do you want to borrow my jacket?”

“No, I'm good,” Marc said. “I'll just wait until Nathaniel gets here.”

“Hey, Marc.”

Marc turned to the door and his brain stopped functioning.

Nathaniel had his jacket. No, he was _wearing_ his jacket, hood over his head and everything. The red of his jacket almost perfectly matched the red of his hair, making him stand out like a fire truck in the snow.

 _Goddammit_ he looked cute.

“Sorry for stealing your hoodie,” Nathaniel said, stuffing his hand into the pockets. “And, uh, thank you.”

Marc let out a small sound, like air being let out of a balloon really slowly.

“I think you broke him,” Marinette whispered.

Nathaniel laughed, a blush creeping up his face. “Quit it,” he joked. “Marc, do you want your jacket back or not?”

Marc couldn't even think about wanting his jacket back. He kept looking back at Nathaniel's face, the way the jacket was just slightly too big on his boyfriend, the way Nathaniel was looking around at everyone else as though he didn't know just what he was doing to Marc.

Did he know?

Nathaniel locked eyes with Marc, biting the bottom of his lip and adding a playful smile before turned back to the rest of the class, laughing nervously.

Oh he knew.

He knew.

“Nathaniel, Marc,” the art teacher said. “Can the two of you do me a favor and grab some molding clay from the closet across the hall?”

Marinette raised her eyebrows at the teacher. Rose placed a hand over her mouth to hide her snickering.

“Yes sir,” Nathaniel said. “Marc, let's go.”

Wordlessly, Marc followed Nathaniel out of the classroom, to the spacious closet that held a variety of tools and supplies.

“Well?” Nathaniel stood in front of the open closet door, spreading his arms wide. “I personally don't think I wear the jacket as well as you, I mean, this is a _lot of red_ -”

Marc took three steps forward, pushing them both into the closet, and closed the door.

Lips met lips in the dark. Nathaniel quickly took control, pushing Marc up against the door as he blindly ran his hands along Marc's arms, shoulders, hips. Marc pressed back, trying to explain everything he was feeling with his lips and tongue. From the way Nathaniel was responding, it seemed to be working.

“You look incredible,” Marc gasped, wrapping his arms around Nathaniel's waist.

“Me?” Nathaniel laughed, placing his hands on Marc's bare shoulders. “I feel like some Victorian-era man getting flustered over bare ankles over here. Except instead of ankles it's your shoulders.”

Marc laughed. “Maybe I should wear my jacket less, then.”

“I don't think I could take it,” Nathaniel murmured, pressing his lips to Marc's skin.

Marc laughed, pulling his boyfriend close. He wasn't cold anymore. Not now, not with his lips on Nathaniel's and his arms around Nathaniel and Nathaniel pushing back and Nathaniel wearing his jacket and holding him and kissing him and Nathaniel-

It took an embarrassingly long time for Nathaniel and Marc to return to the art room with the requested clay. The art teacher, bless his wise soul, made no mention of this, only thanked them for the clay. Alix raised an eye at them as they walked in.

“Has anyone ever told you two that you're about as subtle as a pound of bricks in a bouncy castle?” She asked.

Nathaniel grinned. “Only every time I talk to you,” he said, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

“I thought you were going to give Marc's jacket back to him,” Rose said.

“I was,” Nathaniel admitted, shoving his hands into the red pockets and turning to Marc. “But I like this idea better.”

Marc fidgeted with the gray sleeves of Nathaniel's jacket, trying to pull them over his wrists. “It's a little tight,” he said. “But I like it.”

“It looks perfect on you,” Nathaniel whispered.

Marc smiled. “It feels warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to Kopycat_101 for creating the prompt: "Maybe something small like Marc letting Nath borrow his hoodie, and then dying because Nath looks super cute in it? "
> 
> Go see what Kopy's written!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101


End file.
